Marcy and Peebs
by MusclesFit
Summary: Marceline comes to Princess Bubblegum for medical help after a midnight snack mishap! How does PB react? Read and find out! One-Shot (whatever that means). Contains WG and FA themes.


"Alright. Tell me what happened one more time."

Marceline rolled her eyes at the request, "I was just hanging out around the candy kingdom when a felt a little hungry," the vampire massaged her lower belly roll. It was the thickest and undoubtedly the most pleasing to rub of the two, "So then I thought "Hey, why not just suck the red from a candy person? Its filling and they usually don't complain too much. That's when I swooped into the darkness," Marceline bared her fangs and claws for emphasis, "so I could STALK my prey!"

Bubblegum, outfitted in her scientist clothing, big round specs, snow white lab coat, and ponytail, nodded her head hypnotically. Marceline had managed to recapture her attention for the moment, previously with each little movement Marceline's swelled physique would jiggle and wobble, a feast for Bubblegum's ever analyzing gaze, "Go on."

"When I hid in the shadows on Cupcake Lane, I saw my target, Mr. Red Velvet, going on a midnight jog. At first, I just wanted a small snack, maybe like the candied cherry kid or a apple popsicle person. Mr. Red Velvet, however, just looked so..." Marceline licked her lips with her lizard tongue, just thinking about his flavor drove her taste wild.

"Let me guess," PB mumbled robotically, "Juicy, robust, plump, round, delicious, bountiful." All were adjectives Bubblegum would use to describe Marceline's new figure, "Exactly! That's when I pounced him and sunk my teeth into him," with every exaggerated movement Bubblegum's eyes stuck on the vampire queen's black tank top that had been drenched in Marceline's drool, leaving her cleavage sopping wet, "The taste was magnificent. Like-like-I don't even know!" Marceline's cherubic face smiled in sweet memories and her pupils widened at the recollection, "That's when I got greedy and keep sucking and sucking after I was way past full and," Marceline slowed down her heavy breathing, judging by Peebles' wide gaze she was starting to frighten her, "...Here we are."

Princess Bubblegum didn't exactly understand the scientific reasoning behind Marceline's ability to eat, but one thing was sure, the red she sucked from Mr. Red Velvet, had gone straight to her hips and thighs and stomach and-, "Bubblegum!" The candy scientist snapped out of her trance, she was damn near enchanted by her friend's new body, "Can you fix this, egghead?"

"Uhh," Bubblegum rubbed her chin in an attempt to make her wandering line of eyesight less obvious, "Suuuure. I got just the thing! First," PB reached into the nearby drawer and pulled out a long strand of string, "I gotta take measurements."

Marceline huffed when Bubblegum motioned for to hop off the medical table, "Turn around and stand close, Marcy." Of course PB could take the measurements at any angle, but with her patient, Marceline, facing away she couldn't see the hot flash of red across Bubblegum's cheeks.

With Marcline's back turned and arms at her sides, Bubblegum neared even closer with the string. She gathered a good amount in one hand and tossed it over Marceline then pulled it back to where it found it's boundary at the crevice of Marceline's double belly, "For a second there I thought you were going to hang me. Haha."

Bubblegum meekly chuckled at the remark and got to work. Her skilled hands brought the ends of the string together while purposely having her hands brush up against Marceline's undead flesh as much as possible, "Feelin' a little frisky, huh?"

"S-sorry. It's been a while since I done this," PB lied, "Just spend a little time in your head. I'll be done in a minute," Bubblegum salivated at Marceline's thick love handles that completed the delicious muffintop Bubblegum wanted to snuggle into.

"Whatever you say, Peebs." Bubblegum had resumed taking the midsection measurement professionally and carefully until she was sure Marceline had her head way up in the clouds, "Perfect."

She guided Marceline to raise her meaty, light blue arm up. Bubblegum wrapped the string around the flabby, bulging bicep and ran her fingers all along with the smooth adipose. Normally, Marceline's skin felt chilly, cold to the touch, now however, it felt warm and cushiony, like the most valuable bed on could find in the Sleep Kingdom. Bubblegum deduced it to being the extra weight Marceline put on.

Next, Bubblegum brought the string down below Marceline's big belly and wrapped it right around her waist. Her face brought down to Marceline's big, juicy booty. Her mind wondered, how soft could this thing be? It's just like two big fluffy moons stuffed into her tight pants. Bubblegum again felt the urge to rub her hands all over Marceline's cheeks and fondle them for as long as the two lived. Not to mention the chunky, creamy thighs that made the jeans look painted on, if Bubblegum could somehow convince her friend to remove her pan-.

"Snap out of it! She's just a friend. Get back to your job!"

Marceline, thankfully still stuck in her dreamland, was on her last measurement. The bust.

Bubblegum guided the string upward to the near top of Marceline's torso and placed the string along Marceline's fleshy breast. A bit of ecstasy forced a tremble from Bubblegum the moment her hand "accidentally" traced along Marceline's bosom. The string squeezed Marcy's hefty flesh balloons while Bubblegum got the last measurement. Oh glob, how she wished to feel the weight in her own hand, the sensation would be purely bombastic, but alas the moment cannot last forever. "Okay, Marceline. I'm done-"

Or can it?

She shut her mouth. Did she really want this chance to slip out of her grasp and walk out of the door with zero chance of ever happening again?

"You said you're done? Finally."

"Crud. I might as well just write her the prescription." Bubblegum turned around and began scribbling on her notepad, "Alright, Marceline. Just stick to this seven month diet and..." A wide shadow formed over her. The scientist Princess turned around to see Marceline with a playful smirk. She placed a thick arm on the wall next to Bubblegum's head. Pinning her prey in place and narrowing her escape. Marceline licked her lips with her nostrils flared, Bubblegum, frozen in place, pushed up her fogged glasses.

"Do you think I'm so naive that I can't tell when someone's feeling me up? Thought you could be more sneaky about it Bubblegum.", Marceline neared Bubblegum while putting her free hand on one side of Bubblegum's flushed face, "I-uh-uh-I-"

PB felt Marceline's hand gently cascade down her cheek and to her side. It slowly crawled along Bubblegum's arms and to her delicate hand. Marceline softly guided Bubblegum's arm until it was behind Marceline where she gently planted it on her plush, vast buttcheek. She craned her neck forward and met lips with the nervous pink scientist who cusped the squishy mass in her palm.

Now within her grasp, Marceline moved her other hand from the wall and used it to slowly rub PB's back. The two broke to catch their breaths. Bubblegum went into a never ending frenzy of groping her friends malleable flesh. She was practically putty in her hands. Marceline smiled as she nuzzled closer to her friend, "Get ready."

"Huh?"

Both tree trunk legs shot from the ground and wrapped themselves around Peebles's thin figure. Thinking quickly, Peebles braced her legs and wrapped her arms around Marceline's legs which led her hands to cup the vampire's tremendous booty. At the end of the action a crescendo emitted from Marcy. Bubblegum could feel the vampire queens bare cheeks between the pants ripping as she felt herself being lifted from the ground.

Marceline used her vampire powers to suspend the two midair, making out amongst the swift actions. Marceline broke the kiss and this time nuzzling even further into Bubblegum's neck. She bore her fangs not even attempting to lick away the drool from her mouth. The sharp teeth tenderly scrapped along Bubblegum's neck.

"Before we get things started...I'd like a little late night snack."


End file.
